wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 29
8:53:56 PM Felix: Well then! Wilde! Kate had learned how to dowse for TRAYSURE. 8:55:10 PM Kate: Kate will not be looking for treasure! 8:55:47 PM Felix: And she doesn't even need a stick. 8:56:19 PM Felix: Just be careful you don't acciently dig up the still-living heads of ancient warlocks. Cause that's trouble. 8:58:17 PM Kate: Kate hopes not to do that, yes! 8:58:48 PM Kate: Kate thanks Codex and heads to town to buy supplies! 8:59:58 PM Felix: It wasn't as draining as learning the first spell, of course. It took awhile, but not as long and you don't feel like you've been running a day and a half. 9:00:38 PM Kate: Kate thinks this is gonna come in handy! 9:01:23 PM Felix: ((YER A WIZZARD HARRY)) 9:09:16 PM Felix: Yep! So. Ebenezer has been busy getting ready to close up his shop for as long as it takes. 9:11:16 PM Kate: ((Sorry, helping my brother again.)) 9:11:31 PM Kate: Kate brings him all the groceries. 9:13:09 PM Felix: You guys spend some time packing before the night starts to drop on you! 9:13:57 PM Kate: Shoot. Reckon my reputation'll stand me stayin' here one more time? 9:17:19 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I think so. Espeically if people know we're leaving tomorrow and want to get an early start. 9:20:15 PM Kate: All right. 9:20:17 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 9:21:12 PM Felix: Ebenezer: If you think so. I'm not opposed to staying in your room tonight, either, if it would make you feel better. 9:23:23 PM Kate: Miz Merril's suspicious. 9:25:39 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, she's a sharp one. 9:26:13 PM Kate: Said the town's got wards against magic creatures. 9:27:08 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, the way I heard it,the wards are against wild, violent creatures. 9:28:16 PM Kate: She just said creatures. 9:32:14 PM Felix: Ebenezer: When I first breezed into town and was asking about monsters and such for my book, the sheriff said the wards protected against dangerous and violent creatures. 9:34:01 PM Felix: Ebenezer shrugs. "...you don't have to stay with me all night, either, Kate. We'll be leaving in the morning and will be spending plenty of time with each other for the next little bit." 9:35:18 PM Kate: I'd like to stay. 9:35:29 PM Kate: ... it's nice havin' company, an' somebody warm. 9:35:47 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, all right, then. 9:36:00 PM Felix: Ebenezer: *I'd* like you to stay. 9:38:28 PM Kate: Your fur's real nice, too. 9:40:46 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Is it? 9:41:06 PM Kate: Sure. Feels nice on the skin, an' it's real soft. 9:41:44 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well... obviously I've never felt it myself. 9:42:19 PM Kate: 'cept from the other side. 9:46:45 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, yeah. But you can't really feel your own skin when you are on all fours. 9:46:55 PM Felix: ((BROWNIES.)) 9:47:48 PM Kate: Makes sense. 9:47:57 PM Kate: ((NOM. Save them from Wennie!)) 9:48:13 PM Felix: ((Oh, she's not getting her greedy paws on these.)) 9:50:23 PM Kate: ((What about her murderous brownie-killin' paws?)) 9:50:36 PM Kate: Well. What kinda food you got around? 9:52:48 PM Felix: ((ALL of her paws! I stuck them in the fridge, where she cannot trespass.)) 9:53:16 PM Kate: ((Yet!)) 9:53:33 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm, not much. I could make some stew. 9:54:24 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Might as well, a lot of this stuff won't keep well while we're gone. 9:55:46 PM Kate: That sounds good. The last batch you made tasted great. 9:56:43 PM Felix: He gets to cooking! 9:56:51 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What kind of magic did you learn? 10:00:06 PM Kate: Findin' things. 10:00:12 PM Kate: Not just water, anything. But not people. 10:01:15 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What's that called? Downing? Something like that? 10:01:39 PM Kate: Dowsin'. 10:01:49 PM Kate: Only ever heard of that word used for water. 10:03:02 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That's right. Well. You can find objects, then? 10:05:06 PM Kate: Yep, I sure can. 10:05:19 PM Kate: Would come in useful if'n'I knew an object Winnow'd have. But I don't. 10:05:31 PM Kate: (( http://news.yahoo.com/photos/blobfish-voted-world-s-ugliest-animal-slideshow/ ZIGGY LIVES.)) 10:06:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Still, I can imagine that coming in handy on some of your investigations. 10:09:38 PM Kate: Exactly. 10:09:44 PM Kate: Seemed to come more natural today. 10:12:29 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What? learning and casting a spell? I imagine that would be the case. Once you learn to do a thing, it gets easier and easier. 10:15:38 PM Kate: ... I just don't wanna turn into my pa, that's all. 10:18:04 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well. Who does? But I think that would take more than a couple of spells. Probably a big spell to change your gender, for one. 10:18:22 PM Kate: I don't mean *literal*. 10:18:34 PM Kate: ... well, I guess I *also* mean literal. 10:22:02 PM Kate: Definitely wouldn't be real keen on bein' a man. 10:24:37 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, I wouldn't be keen on you being a man either. 10:24:43 PM Felix: Ebenezer stirs the stew! 10:26:29 PM Kate: Kate watches him. 10:26:42 PM Kate: Heh. Bet not. Wouldn't be as different as I'd like. 10:29:48 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm? How do you mean? 10:30:35 PM Kate: Kate blushes, making the tracts of land gesture again! 10:34:10 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You talk like that's the only thing that indicates that you're a woman. 10:34:47 PM Kate: Well, I *also* ain't got hips. 10:35:13 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Of course you do. you wouldn't be able to stand without them. 10:35:35 PM Kate: Not *much* of 'em, anyhow. 10:41:10 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Your voice, too. and your eyes. Feminine. 10:42:35 PM Kate: Well, that's real nice of you to say. 10:45:21 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, it's true. 10:46:29 PM Kate: Kate takes a moment to kiss him while he stirs. 10:46:57 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Also, your lips are soft and your mouth is stubble-free. 10:48:02 PM Kate: Only 'cause I shave daily. 10:48:08 PM Kate: Kate is, of course, teasing. 10:52:24 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, thanks for that, at least. 10:52:43 PM Felix: ((Ow ow ow, stubbed my toe bad.)) 10:52:51 PM Kate: Kate giggles. 10:52:55 PM Kate: ((Awww, you poor thing.)) 10:55:49 PM Felix: Ebenezer: See! Men don't giggle like that. 10:56:00 PM Felix: ((bleeding under my toenail! Ow.)) 10:56:51 PM Kate: Maybe you just don't know 'em an' they do. 10:56:59 PM Kate: Kate hugs him from behind while he cooks. 10:58:01 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, I've never heard a man giggle like that. I don't giggle because it makes me sound a nutter. 10:58:31 PM Kate: Reckon it would at that. 11:02:55 PM Felix: HE tries it, and he's right... it makes him sound like a MADMAN. ((Iiiiiiiiiice.)) 11:03:13 PM Kate: ... laugh like that in public an' folks'll send you right to Bedlam. 11:04:47 PM Felix: Ebenezer: And thus, I don't try to giggle. 11:09:05 PM Kate: Reckon that's just smart o' ya. 11:10:00 PM Felix: Ebenezer ladles out some stew for you to try! "How's that?" 11:11:03 PM Kate: Kate tastes it! 11:12:34 PM Felix: It's a bit spicy! But tasty. 11:14:31 PM Kate: Hey, that's real good, I like it. Now, you gonna have time to set an' eat with me or will you be wolfin' real soon. 11:16:05 PM Felix: He nods! "Yeah, good idea." 11:16:48 PM Felix: He sets the table, setting a couple of bowls out and some crusty bread. 11:18:24 PM Kate: Kate sits. 11:18:37 PM Kate: Feels like we're celebratin' somethin'. 11:19:19 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Does it? Why? 11:19:46 PM Kate: Don't rightly know. What d'you think? 11:20:36 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Just seems like we're sitting down to dinner to me. Maybe you're anticipating our trip? 11:22:04 PM Kate: Could be. 11:22:09 PM Kate: Kate digs in! She's hungry, as always. 11:28:27 PM Felix: He eats too. "I wonder how long it's going to take to find them." 11:29:54 PM Kate: Reckon we'll be able to understand 'em? 11:31:12 PM Felix: He frowns. "I was thinking about that. I'm hoping that at least they speak the universal language of werewolves. And i hope that there is such a thing." 11:32:00 PM Kate: ... might be like wolves, in which case, it's fightin'. 11:33:33 PM Felix: EBenezer: Well, I guess we'll see. 11:34:58 PM Kate: Don't go borrowin' trouble. 11:35:07 PM Kate: Kate probably eats two or three bowls of stew. mmm. 11:37:10 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't plan on it. 11:37:19 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I hope that this works out. 11:37:29 PM Kate: It'll work out fine. 11:37:54 PM Kate: 'course we might get et by monsters or ambushed by three notorious outlaws an' their bands, or taken up an' dropped by winged monsters, or bit up by werewolves... 11:39:20 PM Felix: EBenezer: Well, I'm already a werweolf, so we have one advantage there. 11:41:10 PM Kate: An' what if they tell you you're betrayin' the species an' got to settle down with a nice werewolf girl? 11:42:14 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, I'll just explain that you're a werebird and hope that's close enough. 11:43:30 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 11:43:55 PM Kate: I ain't, though. But it's all right, we'll work it out somehow. Now I *do* still got some o' that book left to read to ya. 11:47:28 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm eager to hear how it all ends. 11:47:59 PM Kate: Well I'm *pretty* sure she'll get cured o' vammpirism. Or else die a noble death helpin' fight the vampire lord or whatever. 11:50:58 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Or she'll be in charge of the vampires after her master gets killed. Jack of Blades' romantic interests usually end up pyrrhic. They can't be together for one reason or another. 11:52:55 PM Kate: Makes sense, brings 'em back to a status quo. 11:53:04 PM Kate: That's the problem with a series right there, I guess. 11:56:47 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Yeah, well. They're not terribly complicated books. and I don't think the author wanted folks to have to read them in order or anything. 11:59:18 PM Kate: I like the book, though. 12:01:24 AM Felix: Ebenezer: They're great fun, definitely. 9:33:28 PM Felix: Okay then. Kate and Ebenezer were enjoying some stew! 9:35:30 PM Kate: Kate is. 9:35:56 PM | Edited 9:36:06 PM Kate: Kate kisses him first, before he becomes a werewolf in wolfish form. 9:38:02 PM Felix: Yep! he finishes eating, gives Kate a kiss, and then heads into the bedroom to change. 9:39:07 PM Kate: Kate pulls her own shirt off again while she waits. Fair is fair. 9:39:16 PM Kate: ((Still has the undershirt on beneath, mind you.)) 9:39:59 PM Felix: He pads out of the bedroom! "Wuf." 9:42:00 PM Kate: Feelin' all right? 9:42:23 PM Kate: Kate gives him a snuggle! 9:42:48 PM Felix: He ducks his head in an affirmative. 9:44:49 PM Kate: Good. Don't know if the poison makes it hard on yer wolf body too, or what. 9:45:41 PM Kate: Kate rubs him good! Unless he gets all wiggy. Either way, she goes to start doing the dishes again. 9:46:27 PM Felix: He doesn't get wiggy! 9:48:23 PM Kate: You sure picked a strange girl t'court, Eben. I don't mind doin' kitchen work but I ain't much on cookin'. Reckon a good wife ought to know that kinda thing. 9:49:04 PM Felix: EbenezeR: Wof. 9:49:46 PM Kate: Ma tried to teach me, but I mostly wouldn't sit down enough. 9:50:13 PM Kate: Most o' the time I spent in the kitchen was gettin' my hand bonked with a spoon fer tryin' to get food before it was done. 9:59:54 PM Felix: EBenezer: Wf. 10:00:05 PM Felix: ((Conversation is not Wolf-Form Ebenezer's strength.)) 10:00:19 PM Kate: ((Poor guy. Maybe that's why she talks so much more this way.)) 10:00:34 PM Kate: Ma didn't believe in whippin's, so that was about the worst it got. 10:00:40 PM Kate: She had a much worse punishment. 10:01:46 PM Kate: Takin' my books away, that was *heartless* cruel. 10:01:51 PM Kate: Kate washwashwashes the dishes. 10:02:43 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Whine. 10:03:38 PM Kate: Now here's a question you got to remind me I asked later. 10:04:08 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Wuf? 10:04:08 PM Kate: Your pa's a hunter, right? 10:04:18 PM Felix: EBenezer bows his head affirmatively. 10:04:26 PM Kate: I woulda thought he'd be happy you're a werewolf. Ain't wolves *real* keen hunters? 10:05:38 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Wrf. 10:06:48 PM Felix: Ebenezer's father is of the 'use giant guns to shoot beautiful exotic animals with minimal damage so that you can bring them home, stuff them, and display them'. 10:06:57 PM Felix: Type of hunter. 10:07:15 PM Kate: Coupla nips to the throat ain't much damage. 10:08:01 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Wrf. 10:08:16 PM Felix: ((Of course, he didn't answer, that was the DM explaining!)) 10:08:34 PM Kate: To the *hide* I mean. Or is it? You'd sure know better'n'me. 10:08:43 PM Kate: Though I guess you prob'ly wouldn't do it that way neither. 10:10:21 PM Kate: I *do* hunt, Eben. I hope that don't bother you. ... never took a trophy, though, just needed the food. 10:10:37 PM Felix: He gives his big head a shake. 10:11:36 PM Kate: Got to eat. 10:12:05 PM Kate: Kate puts the dishes away, and then gives him a snuggle again. "Now, what would you do if folks came by lookin' for you?" 10:12:29 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Wf? 10:13:33 PM Kate: An' you all wolf-shaped? 10:13:39 PM Kate: That ever happen? 10:14:28 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Wf. Wrf. 10:15:09 PM Felix: ((It's like when the dentist asks you questions while he's up to his elbows in your mouth!)) 10:15:25 PM Kate: Shoot, Eben. Nod your head or shake it. 10:15:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods. "Wf." 10:19:06 PM Kate: Huh. Who was it? 10:19:10 PM Kate: Kate starts listing off people. 10:20:49 PM Felix: What people? 10:21:30 PM Kate: ((People she knows in town.)) 10:21:46 PM Felix: None of them! 10:22:13 PM Kate: Somebody else, huh? What'd you do, just stay quiet? 10:22:17 PM Kate: Kate heads into the bedroom. 10:22:25 PM Felix: He nods in the affirmative. 10:22:57 PM Kate: Couldn't do that with me in here, folks'd think we were dead or somethin'. 10:23:47 PM Felix: He follows you into the bedroom. "Wuf?" 10:26:16 PM Kate: If'n'they knew I was here an' I didn't answer. 10:29:26 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Wuf. 10:29:31 PM Felix: He watches you! 10:29:47 PM Kate: Kate grabs the book. 10:29:59 PM Kate: Well, come on an' lie down next to me, an' I'll read. 10:30:09 PM Felix: He gets on the bed! 10:30:33 PM Kate: Kate reads until she falls asleep again! 10:31:36 PM Felix: You fniish the book! The girl dies saving Jack of Blades life. 10:33:00 PM Kate: Well, that's real sad. 10:35:00 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Wf. 10:36:12 PM Kate: You don't think they had a chance, huh? 10:36:58 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Wrf. 10:38:44 PM Kate: Think we do? 10:39:06 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods his head. "Wf." 10:40:00 PM Kate: Well, I'll try not to get turned into a vampire, then. 10:40:51 PM Felix: Ebenezer woofs solemnly! 10:43:07 PM Kate: An' you better not too. 10:43:16 PM Kate: I like you how you are. 10:43:38 PM Kate: Kate snuggles into him. 10:43:59 PM Felix: Ebenezer woofs. ((Vampire Werewolf! The most delicious of Mary Sue characters!)) 10:44:13 PM Kate: ((Filled with awkwardness.)) 10:44:19 PM Kate: Kate goes to sleep! 10:52:20 PM Felix: Thankfully, this morning, he does wake up first! And you wake up to teh smell of breakfast cooking. 10:52:58 PM Kate: Last real breakfast in a while. 10:53:12 PM Kate: Kate puts her shirt back on, fixes her hair and wanders into the kitchen. 10:56:42 PM Kate: Mornin' Eben. How you feelin'? 10:57:51 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm fine. No terribly bad coughing fits. 10:59:34 PM Kate: Good. 10:59:38 PM Kate: Kate kisses him on the cheek. 10:59:41 PM Kate: Cookin'? 11:04:10 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Figured we should have a decent breakfast, at least. 11:05:01 PM Kate: Startin' us out right. 11:05:14 PM Kate: I'll be huntin' along the way best I can, stretchin' out our supplies. 11:06:02 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Makes sense. Plenty of small game to be found. 11:06:21 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I have no problems with hunting. Just trophy hunting. 11:07:19 PM Kate: Well, won't be any o' those 'round. Reckon we won't even keep hides, which seems a waste but we'll be movin'. 11:09:25 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods. "Right." 11:10:30 PM Kate: Got plenty o' coffee, an' a pot, an' two tin mugs. 11:10:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That will definitely keep us allve. 11:14:58 PM Kate: Kate grins. 11:15:01 PM Kate: Knew you'd say that. 11:15:22 PM Kate: Now what woulda happened if you was a proper Englishman an' liked tea? 11:15:30 PM Felix: Ebenezer chuckles, then starts coughing. 11:18:03 PM Kate: ... hope we didn't wait too long. 11:18:24 PM Felix: He stops. 11:18:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Don't feel like I'm dying yet. 11:19:48 PM Kate: Good. 11:19:51 PM Kate: Kate hugs him tightly. 11:19:55 PM Kate: Now what's to eat? 11:21:48 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I made some bacon and eggs. 11:23:08 PM Kate: When you're in that shape, you still don't eat much in the way of vegetables, I notice. 11:24:01 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, not really. Some. 11:25:47 PM Kate: That taste, or do they give ya indigestion? 11:26:40 PM Felix: Ebenezer: And to answer your question from last night... high society safari hunts tend to be done in groups where you're surrounded by your wealthy and influential friends. Hard to explain your giant shapeshifting son in that case. 11:27:01 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Yeah, indigestiion, basically. Wolves are largely carnivorous. 11:28:51 PM Kate: Sure, but it'd be real normal to *appreciate* a wolfish son, even if you wouldn't go huntin' with him. 11:30:20 PM Felix: Ebenezer shrugs! 11:32:53 PM Kate: Kate sits down to breakfast with the wolfie! 11:33:13 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You going to tell the sheriff you'll be leaving? 11:34:20 PM Kate: I guess I'd better, huh? 11:35:02 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, yeah. 11:37:47 PM Kate: Kate eats her breakfast and then goes to do that! 11:39:02 PM Felix: Okay! He's in his office. 11:39:56 PM Kate: Hey sheriff. I'm goin' after Winnow. I don't know how long I'll be, but Eben's goin' with me. 11:40:38 PM | Edited 11:43:53 PM Felix: Statler: You expect to need a lot of taxidermy done? 11:40:56 PM Kate: He's a good shot, an' I can't take you away from town. 11:44:06 PM Felix: Statler: Well, I reckon you can't. 11:45:33 PM Kate: So he's my best shot. An' we get along all right, so he'll go. But I just wanted to warn you as I was leavin'. 11:49:17 PM Felix: Statler: Appreciate it. Got any clue when you'll be back? 11:50:13 PM Kate: I'm hopin' not more'n'a week. 11:51:25 PM Felix: Statler: All right,t hen. 11:54:05 PM Kate: Thanks for alla your help. In case I get killed. 11:54:06 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 11:54:43 PM Felix: STatler: No need for that kinda talk. 11:57:03 PM Felix: Statler: ... reckon you oughta go say g'bye to miss Marta. Girl considers you a friend. 11:59:33 PM Kate: You're right. I'll go an' do that. ... an' if I survive, there's a chance we might get a marshal's office here. It'd be a privilege to follow yer lead some more, sheriff. AM Felix: Statler: Huh, that so? Definitely wouldn't object to havin' more law in town. AM Kate: Well. Headquarters was thinkin' on puttin' it in Crescent City, but I'm arguin' fer here's best I can. AM Felix: Statler: Huh. Yeah, I'll see what I can do. AM Kate: That'd sure be 'preciated. AM Kate: ... I hope to see you again, sheriff. AM Kate: Kate tips her hat and heads out to the brothel! AM Felix: Statler: Take care, marshal. AM Kate: Kate heads over to find Miss Marta! AM Felix: Okay! You head into the Lamplight. AM Kate: Kate waits at the front desk. She's still never been mistaken for a worker *or* a patron! Wearing clothes probably helps. AM Felix: ((It does!)) AM Felix: Miss Kiska is working the front. AM Kate: Hey, Miz Kiska. Miz Marta around? AM Felix: Kiska: Hmm, I think she's working on the ledger. Head on back, straight to the end, that's where the office is. AM Kate: Kate nods. AM Kate: All right. AM Kate: Headin' out for a week or more, an' I wanted to say g'bye. An' I hope I don't get killed. Goin' after Winnow. AM Felix: Kiska: Winnow? That little weasel. AM Kate: Dangerous one, though. Got any weak points that you know of? AM Felix: Kiska: He's real cold. Real calculating. Only one of that lot that didn't take what he wanted off the girls. AM Kate: Didn't seem like he liked girls t'all. AM Felix: Kiska: Could be. AM Kate: Well. 'case I don't see you, I really appreciated all your help all these times. Not too many folks're so kind to the law. AM Felix: Kiska: Well, you rode into town after Fennick, that buys you somep oints with me. AM Kate: Still. Been real kind. AM Kate: Kate tips her hat and goes down the hall to find Miss Marta! AM Felix: You find the office! Marta is poring over the ledger. AM Kate: Hey, Miz Marta. AM Kate: Come to say g'bye, at least for now. I'm goin' after Winnow with Eben. AM Felix: Marta: ... you're coming back, right? AM Kate: 'less I get killed. AM Felix: She goes pale! AM Kate: I'm hopin' it goes all right. AM Kate: But it sounds like pretty unfriendly territory. We're goin' to ask some o' the local Indians for help, as it used to be their place. AM Felix: She gulps. "You don't really think you're gonna die though, do you?" AM Kate: Well. Winnow's holed up with a whole gang o' folks. AM Felix: MArta: You're gonna be careful though, right? And Mr. Dingo is going with? AM Kate: Yeah. He's a real good shot. An' I'll be careful. AM Kate: Still, wouldn't be the first marshal got killed in the line o' duty. AM Felix: Marta: Wish you wouldn't speak like that. AM Kate: Well I'm not *aimin'* to get killed, Marta. AM Kate: Fact, there might be a chance of gettin' a marshal's office here in town, an' I'd like to stay. AM Felix: She beams! "Really?" AM Kate: Yeah. This is a real... funny town. Plenty o' folk not quite human in it, but they're real acceptin' of folks who don't look like they maybe should. AM Felix: Marta: It's a great place. Good to have a place to belong. AM Kate: How'd you an' yer ma get here, anyhow? AM Kate: No 'fense, but you both look pretty human t'me. AM Felix: Marta: Mother found out she was pregnant back when Viskav and them were running the Lamplight and it wasn't so elegant. Before that, she came here with my grandparents from Crescent City because they were Jewish and weren't welcomed warmly there. AM Kate: Well... reckon it's time I told you too. Only Eben an' the wizard helpin' me know, but I'm half fae my own self. I'm passin'. AM Felix: Marta: Oh. Well, this isn't a place where you need to pass. AM Kate: Maybe someday I won't. AM Felix: Marta: You dont' look half-fae. AM Felix: ((getting ready for bed!)) AM Kate: ((Ahh!)) AM Kate: Kate reaches up, plucks a stray feather, and hands it to Marta. AM Kate: I make sure I don't. AM Felix: Marta smiles. "feathers?" AM Kate: They'd be in my hair all over if I let 'em grow. AM Felix: Marta looks at you, trying to imagine you with feathers! AM Kate: Maybe I'll let 'em grow while we're out on the trail. AM Kate: Kate smiles. AM Kate: I'm sure Eben'll take care o' me. AM Felix: Marta: So things are going well? AM Kate: Yeah. Only I keep stayin' too late at his house an' sleepin' on his couch. You reckon folks'll start to talk? AM Felix: Marta: Hmmm. Well, maybe. But I was raised in a brothel, I'm not a good judge of what most folks consider 'decent'. AM Kate: Well, maybe my best hope is that a unicorn comes along, then. AM Felix: Marta: Hmm? How do you mean? AM Kate: Only pure folks can wrangle it. Reckon I could. AM Kate: Way I hear it, you use a hair as a halter. I'd have to braid 'em or somethin', my hair ain't long enough. AM Felix: Marta: Oh. Sorry, I don't know much about unicorns. AM Kate: Doubt they'd be in this *general* vicinity anyhow.